


"The House"

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gold’s attend Henry’s birthday party and a little house catches Belle’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The House"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have anyone beta this one, so please keep that in mind while reading. Don’t be afraid to let me know what you think, I’d really love to hear. *Happy Reading*

"Rumple, we’re already late." Belle Gold shouts from the bottom of the staircase. "We should have left from here twenty minutes ago. It’s going to be night soon."

"Yes, yes sweetheart, I’m coming," Rumplestiltskin replies, rushing down the stairs and struggling to put on his tie.

"Let me help you sweetie." She takes his tie off and adjusts it. "We wouldn’t be late if you hadn’t insisted we eat before leaving."

"You know Regina, she always makes that damn lasagna. It’s not a bad lasagna, but it wouldn’t hurt her to make something else."

Bell giggles, giving him a kiss. “Maybe she made something different.”

"She didn’t."

Belle smiles and pulls up the knot to his tie. “There you go, Rumple.”

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Where’s your jacket?" She straightens the collar of his shirt.

"It’s by the door with the present."

"Alright, let’s go then." She wraps her arm around his.

Rumple grabs his jacket and hands this wife the small box, before walking out of the house. He helps Belle in the car by opening the door for her, then goes to the drivers side and takes his seat at the wheel.

"Did you lock the door?" she asks, peeking into the air holes of the box, making sure the little critter is comfortable.

"Yes, sweetheart." He snaps his fingers to magically lock the house. He smiles at Belle, as he turns on the car and pulls out of the driveway.

After a short drive from their house to Regina’s, they arrive thirty minutes late to Henry’s birthday party. The street is full with cars and Rumple can’t find a place in front of the house to park. He stops the car in the middle of the street and gets out.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Belle hastily asks.

Rumple doesn’t answer. He walks up the driveway with his mind set on what he’s about to do. He stands in front of Regina’s car and looks inside. After making sure that no one is inside or around to witness he’s actions, he makes Regina’s car disappear.

"Rumple !" Belle shouts.

He walks back to his car and gets in.

"What exactly was to point of that?"

"Belle, there’s nowhere to park and I just washed our car. I didn’t want it disappearing to who knows where." He smirks, raising an eyebrow, as he parks their car where Regina’s once sat.

"You’d know exactly where it would disappears too. What’s the point of getting rid of hers? You could have zapped ours back to the house." She quickly answers.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted everyone to see how shiny our is." He grins at his wife.

"Mmhmm, that’s what I thought."

"Regina’s car is fine sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll have it back right before we leave. She won’t even notice it’s gone."

Belle shakes her head laughing to herself. “Okay Rumple, but if she says anything about it, I’m not defending you.”

"Fair enough." He steps out of the car once again, walks over to the passengers side and opens the door for Belle. He kisses her cheek, takes hold of the present and they walk up to the house, holding each other’s hands. The door is open and they go straight in.

The house is filled with birthday decorations, balloons and children running all over. Everything Henry wanted, or what Regina thought he might want, is there. Cabinet video games, petting zoo in the backyard, and a three tier chocolate ice cream cake, Regina is keeping cold with her magic.

"Wow, this is amazing," Belle says in awe.

Rumple shrugs his shoulders and turns up his face. “It’s alright.”

"Gold." Regina walks up to them, handing them both glasses of champagne. "Glad to see you two finally made it."

"I’m sorry we’re late," Belle replies. "You did a wonderful job with the party. You really out did yourself, didn’t she sweetie." She nudges Rumple with her elbow.

"Yes, yes," he quickly responds. "Great job Regina, I couldn’t have done better myself." He forces a smile.

"Thank you Gold, that means a lot coming from you." Regina smiles. "Well, I think Henry’s out in the back. You missed the opening of the presents and dinner, but there’s still plenty of lasagna in the kitchen."

"Oh lasagna, hear that Belle she made lasagn-"

Belle nudges him again. “Thank you so much Regina, we’ll have some a little later.”

Regina stands puzzled for a second, then quickly smiles. “You’re welcome, Belle. Have fun.” She turns away and meets back up with Robin Hood.

Rumple and Belle make their way through the sea of children and out to the backyard.

"What did she do, invite the whole school to this party?" Rumple says, dodging out of the way of another child.

"I thinks so, she may have even invited some of his friends from New York."

"I currently wouldn’t doubt it."

"Oh look, Rumple !" Belle says with excitement, hands over her glass and bends down to her knees. "He just came right up to me." She picks up a little baby sheep. "He’s so soft."

"Yes Belle, I know how soft they can be," he replies unexpressed by the sheep. He’s seen many baby sheep in his lifetime, seeing one more is like second nature. "We should be looking for Henry."

"Hey Grandpa, I’m right here."

Rumple turns around to find Henry standing behind him. “Hey Henry.” He smiles. “We where just looking for you, before your grandma got distracted by this little sheep.”

Henry looks at Belle and giggles. “That’s alright.”

"Happy birthday." Rumple gives hugs him.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"I have something very special for you." He hands Henry his present. "No one else will have one of these."

Henry immediately opens the box and looks inside. “This is amazing, thank you Grandpa !” He reaches into the box and pulls out a six inch long yellow dragon.

Children gather around to take a look at the mysterious little creature.

"Be careful with him Henry, he’s still a baby. He’ll grow a little larger, but he won’t be much bigger than this."

The tiny dragon crawls up Henry’s arm and rests on his shoulder, breathing little puffs of smoke into the air. “He breath fire?” Henry curiously asks.

"He will eventually. I’ll help you train him to only breath it when you ask him too."

"Thank you so much, Grandpa. I love him already."

"You’re welcome, Henry." Rumple smiles. "What are you going to name him?"

"If it’s okay, can I name him Baefire?"

Rumple stands frozen for a moment, staring at Henry with the warmest smile. “Of course you can.” He holds in a tear for the loss of his beloved son. “A little dragon like that will need a strong name and Bealfire is a very strong name.”

Belle stands at Rumple’s side and wraps her arm around him. She knows that even the smallest reminder of the loss of Rumple’s son, is still very hard on her husband.

"What’s going on over here?" Regina makes her way through the petting zoo animals. She sees the yellow dragon sitting on Henry’s shoulder and her eyes widen in shock. "What the hell is that?" She gives Rumple a cold stare.

"That is Henry’s birthday present," Rumple quickly answers.

"That thing is not staying in my house."

"Lighten up, dearie. It’s just a little dragon. I’m going to teach Henry how to care for him. You won’t even notice it’s around."

"If that thing hurts Henry, I swear Gold, I well…"

"Nothing going to happen to him, I promise. Belle has been taking care of this little guy for a week."

"He’s the sweetest little thing," Belle interjects.

Regina looks at Henry and sees how much he adores his new pet. She rolls her eyes and sighs. “Fine, he can keep him.”

"Thanks mom." Henry hugs Regina.

"Ugh, where is it going to live," Regina says in disgust.

"I’ve already taken care of that. I put his home in Henry’s room, with a book of instruction on how to care for little Baelfire." Rumple smiles when he says his son’s name. "Bring him by the shop tomorrow and we’ll begin with the lessons of training him."

"Thank you so much, this is the best thing I’ve gotten."

"Hey ! What about my gift to you?" Regina asks, bewildered by Henry’s remark.

"Come on mom, a dragon is a thousand times better then a new gaming system." Henry gives Belle a hug, afterwards he heads up to his room to take a look at what his grandfather magically put there.

Rumple glances at Regina, with a smug grin on his face.

"You can wipe that look off your face now," Regina says annoyed. "I hope this decision doesn’t bit me in the ass, Gold."

"It won’t Regina I assure you. It’ll teach Henry responsibility, something that took you a very long time to learn." Rumple grins again, quite proud of his statement.

Belle’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say anything.

Regina stands stunned, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I’m not even going to stoop to your level.” She storms away.

"And that just shows how much she has learned." Rumple kisses Belle’s cheek.

"I thought she was going to lash out at you."

"Regina knows better then to compete with me. I’ll turn her into a snail faster then she can blink."

"Rumple," Belle whispers. "You’ve already made her car disappear, let’s not make her angry."

"Alright sweetheart, I’ll be good."

As the party progresses Rumple and Belle make their way around it, speaking to everyone they know. Belle catches up with Marry Margret, while Rumple entertains some of the children with his magic. After almost an hour the party begins to die down, as some of the guests take their leave. The petting zoo animals are collected into the trucks and taken back to the farm. When the backyard is clear from the animals, Rumple and Belle slowly move away from the party, sitting down together on the patio.

"Oh look Rumple, I didn’t notice that before."

"Notice what, sweetheart."

"That little house in the tree."

Rumple smiles. “Henry’s treehouse, he and Bae built that together.”

"Let’s go check it out." Belle stands and pulls Rumple up from his chair.

"No Belle, I really don’t want too."

"Come on, Rumple. I’ve never been in a treehouse before."

"I’ve never been in one either." He curls a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Please sweetie, today’s a good day to try something new. I’ll keep you safe, I won’t let anything happen to you." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips softly.

"Alright Belle." Rumple can almost never say no to his wife.

Belle runs over to the treehouse, dragging Rumple behind her.

"It’s higher then it look from the patio." Belle begins climbing up the ladder. "Come on, Rumple."

"But I have a really nice view from down here."

Belle looks down and lays eyes at Rumple looking up her skirt. She rushes to the top and peeks down. “Now your view is gone, get your ass up here.”

Rumple disappears and reappears in the treehouse next to Belle. “What are you looking at down there?”

She glances over at her husband and smiles, giving him the sweetest kiss. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

"I’ll do anything for you sweetheart." He stands up and the treehouse starts to shake. "Whoa, this isn’t very sturdy." He waves his hands over the floor and settles the house. He sits back down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her.

She lays her head on his shoulder. “It’s really nice up here, don’t you think?”

"Yes, it is."

"And the sun set is beautiful."

"Yes sweetheart it is, but it isn’t as beautiful as you."

A shy smile lit on her face and she kisses his hand. “We didn’t get any ice cream cake.”

"You’re right we didn’t, would you like a slice?"

"Yes, please."

Rumple holds out Belle’s hand and a plate with a slice of cake appears.

She takes the spoon and feeds him the first bite.

"Mmm." He smiles and kisses her lips.They sit in the treehouse and share their slice of cake, watching the sun set.

After eating all the cake, Belle sits the plate down and kisses her husband dearly, tasting the chocolate ice cream on his breath.

He closes his eyes and gently explores her mouth with his tongue.

She rubs her hand on the front of his pants, massaging against his cock.

"Belle," he spoke on to her lips. "Right here?"

"It’s getting darker and no one will see us."

"Alright." He looks back into the treehouse and waves his hands, conjuring up a soft pallet on the floor.

They crawl up to the pallet, resting their backs against the pillows on the wall.

Rumple takes off his jacket and with another wave of his hand, a small lamp appears next to the pallet. He turns the light down low and begins kissing the soft lips of his wife again.

Belle unbuckles his belt and slips her hand inside his pants, taking his length and stoking him.

"Belle," he spoke with a heavy breath, as he hardens to her touch.

She slowly pulls his pants down to his knees, then bends over and slips his cock into her mouth. She licks and sucks the tip of him, stroking with one hand and caressing his balls with the other.

His head falls back in pleasure. He rubs his hand across the length of her back, taking ahold of her skirt and pulls it up. He drags her panties down and she takes one leg out of them. He rubs on her ass, giving her a little smack and moves his hand further down, slipping his fingers between her warm slick folds.

"Mmm," she hums with a full mouth.

He covers his fingers with her wetness and brings them to her tight hole, gliding two fingers inside.

She lifts her head up and moans to the pressure of his touch. The feeling is so incredible, she can’t bring her lips back to his cock. She holds herself up, on her hands and knees, as he stokes his fingers inside her ass.

He brings his other hand under her and massages his fingers against her pearl.

"Rumple…" Her arms shake and she almost drops herself.

He removes his hand from her clit, taking as much of her juices with him and sucks his fingers to tastes her.

With his hand still in her ass, she turns and straddles herself in his lap. She rocks her hips, grinding her cunt against his cock, as she drawing him into her for a kiss. They can taste each other on their lips. Belle takes his length in her hand again and guides him into her opening.

He moves his finger against the walls of her tight hole faster and she clinches around him.

"Ahh…" She kisses his neck and rips his shirt open.

"Hey, I love this shirt," he says with a smile.

She grins and bits her bottom lip, looking into his eyes. “You know how to sow, you can fix it later.” She kisses his chest and traces her tongue around his nipple.

"Oh Belle," he moans.

She puts her hands on his shoulders, for more control and she rides him faster. “Ahh, Rumple…” she moans.

"Shh dearie, not so loud." He pulls his fingers out of her ass and he rolls her over, so that he’s on top of her. He rips open her blouse. "How do you like it now?"

"This isn’t my favorite shirt." She gives him another grin.

Rumple pushes her bra above her breast and he kisses them, slipping her nipple gently between his teeth. “I love you so much,” his hot breath murmurs on her skin, as he drives inside her deeper.

She arches her back and rolls her hips with his rhythm. The treehouse rattles to their movements and leaves begin falling from the branches.

Rumple slides his hand between them and glides his fingers into her folds, caressing her pearl.

Her body tenses and shivers, as she approaches her climax.

He plunges with desire, keeping his release at bay. He doesn’t want to come, not before her. He needs her to be satisfied first.

"Ahh…" She trembles, tightening her legs around him, as she rides the waves of her orgasm and comes.

As he thrusts inside her, he sees the pleasure on her face. He lets himself go, coming inside her, as his body quakes with orgasm. “Oh, oh Belle,” he groans. His body tenses and he falls on top of her, with his cock still twitching inside her.

She wraps her arms around him and holds him close. The extracts of their passion drips down her legs onto the pallet and the smell of sex fills the treehouse.

He pulls himself out and rolls off of her.

She snuggles in his arms, placing little kisses on his chest. “I like tree houses.”

"So do I," he heavily breaths.

"Can we get one in our back yard?"

"Oh yes, we defiantly can."

Belle giggles and rubs her hands across his chest, as her eyes start to fall heavy.

They lay on the floor of Henry’s treehouse, shirts ripped open, pants and panties around their knees, sticky with sex, as they slowly drift off to sleep.

Hours later Regina storms around her house looking for Rumple and Belle. She knows that their still around. After all the guest left the party, she notices her car is missing. She checked every room of the house and now she’s hoping to find them outside. “Rumple, I know you’re out here !”

Rumple opens his eyes to the sound of Regina’s griping. He knows that she’s pissed, because she called him Rumple. “Belle, get up. Regina’s coming.”

Belle yawns and rubs her eyes. “What’s Regina doing in our bedroom.”

"Where not in our bedroom sweetheart."

"Oh, shit !" She hops up and struggles to put her panties back on.

With the few bottoms that didn’t pop off, Rumple tries to close his shirt and peeks his head out of the treehouse.

Regina lays eyes on him in the tree. “What the hell are you doing up there?”

"We’re not doing anything."

Belle wrangles to pull up Rumple’s pants.

Rumple turns to his wife. “Don’t worry about me sweetheart, get yourself dressed.”

"I’m coming up there," Regina shouts.

Rumple peers his head out of the house again. “No, don’t come up here, we’re coming down.”

"Don’t you tell me where I can and can’t go at my house," Regina sneers and climbs up the ladder.

Rumple looks back at Belle and she looks like a train wreak. He waves his hands to magically fix her clothes, also repairing her hair and makeup. He makes the pallet and lamp disappear, but doesn’t have time to fix himself, before Regina peeks her head in the treehouse.

Belle quickly stands in front of Rumple, covering up his loose pants and ripped shirt.

"What’s going on in here?"

"Nothing." Belle nervously smiles. "We’ve never been in a treehouse before, so we just came up to check it out."

"What’s that?" She points at the pillows, Rumple forgot in his hast.

"We were laying down watching the sun set together. We fell asleep and lost track of time." Belle wraps Rumple’s arms around her waist, keeping her body close to him, so his pants don’t fall to his ankles.

"Rumple, your shiny hunk of junk is sitting where my car was. I don’t know what you did with it, but you better bring it back right now."

Rumple’s face turns red. “Is that all you’re worried about, you came all the way up h-“

Belle nudges Rumple with her elbow.

He takes a deep breath. “Your car is fine, Regina. I’ve already brought it back.”

"Thank you." She starts climbing down the ladder.

Belle turns around and smiles at her husband.

His pants start to fall, as Regina pops her head back in.

Belle quickly presses her body against Rumple, grabbing his ass to keep his pants up.

"And if I find out you two were doing something else up here, I’m turning both of you into dragon food." She disappears in a puff of purple smoke.

Belle giggles and buttons Rumple’s pants. “We should get out of here.” She tenderly kisses him.

"I think you’re right," he spoke onto her lips and kisses her again, as yellow smoke surround them.

Belle opens her eyes and find that their standing in Regina’s front yard.

Rumple walks his wife to the car and opens to door for her. She steps in and he closes the door, then he gets inside from the drivers side.

Belle gasps, “We didn’t say goodnight to Henry.”

Rumple takes her hand and transports them to the back seat of the car. “Well, then we’ll have say good morning to him.

Belle giggles and bends over to unbutton his pants.

Rumple’s head falls back, as he heavily sighs, “Oh, Belle.”


End file.
